Crazy Criminal Minds
by Ambie Danielle
Summary: JJ has to deal with her five year old daughter getiing in the way at work.


**Setting: Jennifer Jareau's House. Quantico, VA . 6:30 am. JJ's Bedroom.**

**JJ sighed as her five year-old daughter Maddie, ran around the house. It's was early in the morning, and she could never control her daughter the way she wanted to. **

"**Maddie, get back in here." JJ yelled. "We've got to finish getting you dressed. I know you want to go see Uncle Derek and Aunt Penelope. Come on, Mommy's going to be late for work."**

**Maddie cried as she ran back into the room.**

"**Oh baby, what's wrong?" JJ asked as she picked Maddie up and set her down on the bed. "Did you smash your finger in the door again?"**

**Maddie nodded.**

"**Madeline, how many times have I told you not to run around in the house?" JJ asked. "Here, let Mommy kiss it."**

**Maddie shook her head and added a little noise that meant no.**

"**It'll make it better, and I'll put one of those princess band-aids on it." JJ explained.**

**Maddie held out her index finger, and watched JJ kiss it softly.**

"**I love you." JJ said.**

"**Love you too." Maddie replied.**

"**So, do you want to wear the jeans today?" JJ asked.**

**Maddie nodded.**

"**I don't like dresses anymore." Maddie said. "I want to wear suits like you do Mommy."**

"**Well, maybe when you get older I'll get you some." JJ said. "But in the mean time, lets put you on one of your cool shirts."**

"**Mommy." Maddie said.**

"**Yes." JJ said as she helped Maddie into her jeans.**

"**Will I get to play tech detective today?" Maddie asked.**

"**Of course." JJ laughed. "And you'll be able to sit with Uncle Derek on the jet if we go anywhere. I know you're good at helping him with the files."**

"**Can I be with you on TV?" Maddie asked.**

"**Madeline." JJ said. "You could get hurt, and I could get fired for that. But I promise, one day I'll buy us a video camera, and we'll go to the park and film our little movie."**

"**Hey Mommy." Maddie said. "I brushed my teeth already."**

"**Good girl." JJ said. "I'm so proud of you."**

**Setting: FBI . BAU. 7:15**

"**There's my girl." Derek said as he seen JJ and Maddie walk through the door.**

"**Uncle Derek!" Maddie yelled as she ran and jumped into Derek's arms.**

"**Did Mommy let you bring your lunch today?" Derek asked. "Or are you stuck eating McDonald's like me?"**

"**McDonald's." Maddie said with a nod. "Yuck, I hate their food."**

"**You need to tell Mommy, she needs to start bringing us a healthy lunch." Derek said. "That way we can work out more. You still remember those exercise moves I taught you?"**

"**Yeah." Maddie said. "But it hurts when I do it."**

"**It does me too." Derek laughed.**

"**Mommy says we need to go grocery shopping." Maddie said. "It's been a while since we've been."**

"**Well, you can come over and eat pizza with me tomorrow night." Derek said. "Aunt Penelope, Hotch, and even Aunt Emily are coming over. It's gonna be fun."**

**JJ shook her head.**

"**Come on Mommy, can't we go?" Maddie asked.**

"**I'll have to think about it." JJ said with a sigh.**

"**When does this smart kid start school?" Derek asked.**

"**She doesn't start until August." JJ replied. "She has a late birthday, remember. Oh, and speaking on the subject I haven't got any money from you know who yet."**

"**Still nothing." Emily said as she walked up. "Try not getting anything for two years. JoAnna still needs new shoes. My parents want to supply us with a trust fund, but I want her to make her own good grades. Let her learn something."**

"**Well, I'm about fed up with this crap." JJ said. "He calls and tells me that he's sick, and that he can't make it for dinner with her and then she gets all upset. It's bad when she's upset. She always cries, and she never stops until I give her a children's Tylenol."**

"**Jo, she's learning about what he's doing." Emily said. "She keeps telling me she doesn't want to see him. So every time he calls, I just tell him that she's sick."**

"**Well, I don't ever have to lie to him." JJ said. "All I tell him is that she's really upset."**

"**How does that get you anywhere?" Emily asked.**

"**It doesn't." JJ replied. "But it hurts his feelings."**

"**Wait a second." Derek said. "If you two are talking about way to make your ex's visit more, go way over there. 'cuz right now I'm trying to work."**

**Maddie sighed as she sat down on the floor.**

"**Mommy." Maddie whined. "I've gotta go potty."**

**JJ sighed.**

"**How long have you been holding it?" JJ asked. "Never mind, come on and I'll take you."**

"**I can't walk." Maddie said.**

"**Madeline, I'm not going to carry you all the way to the bathroom." JJ said. "Now, do you have to go or not."**

**Maddie sat there and looked up at JJ.**

"**Fine." JJ said as she bent down and picked Maddie up. "This is the last time I'm doing it. You're going to have to learn not to hold it."**

**Setting: Penelope Garcia's Office. 10:30.**

"**How's she doing?" JJ asked as she walked in unannounced.**

"**Do you even have to ask?" Penelope asked with a laugh. "All she does is sit and type numbers on that damn calculator all day. Don't you have coloring books she can use?"**

"**She got her coloring books taken away from her." JJ said. "She got into a coloring frenzy, and decided to paint Mommy's walls in her bedroom a different color."**

"**Oh." Penelope said as she covered her mouth, trying not to laugh.**

**JJ walked over to Maddie and sat down behind her.**

"**It's almost naptime." JJ said. "Do you want to come in there with me, or do you want to stay with Uncle Derek?"**

"**You." Maddie replied.**

"**Ok." JJ said. "I'll come back in here and get you in a little bit."**

"**Umm… JJ, could you take her a little earlier?" Penelope asked. "I have a lunch date that I can't miss."**

"**Sure." JJ said as she stood up. "It's not with one of those internet guys is it?"**

"**No." Penelope replied. "I actually met this guy in person. He's cute, nice, and funny."**

"**Alright, well I'll see you in thirty minutes." JJ said as she opened the door. "And be nice. I don't want to have to call an ambulance."**

**Setting: JJ's Office. 11:15 am.**

**JJ sighed as she heard Maddie turn around in her sleeping bag once again.**

"**Maddie it's called naptime, not get on Mommy's nerves time." JJ said as she unwrapped a peppermint. "Now please try to go to sleep. The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner we can go home."**

"**But Mommy, I can't go to sleep." Maddie replied. "It's to quite in here."**

"**I'm not playing any music in here Madeline." JJ said. "Please go to sleep."**

"**Will you lay down here with me?" Maddie asked.**

"**Sweetheart, I've got work to do." JJ said. "I would if I didn't have all these files piled on my desk."**

**JJ scooted her chair back and patted her legs.**

"**Get up here and I'll rub your back." JJ said. "Maybe that'll help."**

**Maddie climbed up onto JJ's lap.**

"**I'm sorry that I yell at you to much." JJ said as she wrapped her arms around Maddie. "I just get stressed out so much from work, and from your Daddy."**

"**Its ok Mommy." Maddie said. "I understand."**

"**I'm glad." JJ said with a laugh. "But I wish I could spend more time with you."**

"**I like coming to work with you." Maddie admitted. "It's fun. Especially when Uncle Derek does those exercises."**

"**True." JJ said.**

**Setting: Eastern Star. 8:30 pm. Booth 13**

"**Told you she would be knocked out by this time." Derek said. "Pay up."**

**Emily sighed as she pulled a five dollar bill out of her purse and slammed it down on the table.**

"**Ha ha." Derek laughed. "That's what I thought."**

"**Ok, I think it's time we need to be getting out of here." JJ said. "If I let her sleep here any longer, she's not going to want to get up and go home to sleep in her own bed."**

"**She probably won't sleep in her own bed anyways." Derek said. "She'll get fussy and then she'll want to sleep with Mommy."**

"**She does that everyday." JJ said as she stood up.**

"**Do you need a ride home?" Emily asked.**

"**I can drive." JJ replied. "The hardest part is going to be getting her into the bed."**

"**I'll follow you home and make sure she gets to sleep." Derek said. "I only have a lonely dog to go home to anyways."**

"**You really don't have to do that." JJ said. "I'm fine. I can get her to sleep."**

"**No buts." Derek said. "I'm helping you out."**

**Setting: JJ's House. 9:00 pm. JJ's Bedroom.**

"**Out like a light." Derek whispered as JJ came out of the bathroom. "You gonna be ok?"**

"**Yeah, I'll be fine." JJ said as she got underneath the covers. "Thanks for coming over."**

"**Don't mention it." Derek said. "I had nothing better to do."**

**Derek bent down over Maddie and kissed her on top of the head.**

"**Night night princess." Derek whispered softly.**

"**Night night Daddy." Maddie replied back.**

"**She's gotta be out if she calls you daddy." JJ laughed.**

"**I could be back in fifteen minutes." Derek said. "All I have to do is go feed my dog, and I'll be back."**

"**What are you talking about?" JJ asked.**

"**I'm asking if I can stay the night, sleep on your couch." Derek said.**

"**I don't know what to say." JJ said.**

"**Just say yes." Derek replied.**

"**Ok, yes." JJ said. "But on the couch."**

"**Look, I'm not coming on to you." Derek said. "I just want to stay here and keep an eye out for Maddie. She's like a daughter to me."**

"**I understand you want to spend more time with her, but I'm really not comfortable with you staying here." JJ said with a sigh. "Yes, you've been here everyday since she was born, but I just don't see you spending the night right now."**

"**Ok, I understand." Derek said. "Call me if you need anything."**

**JJ nodded, then flopped back down on the pillow after Derek left the room. Soon she was sound asleep, but to her it didn't seem very long until she got back up again. It was four am, and Maddie was nowhere to be found in the bedroom.**

"**Maddie!" JJ softly shouted. "Where are you?"**

**JJ turned on the hallway light, and looked around. Still no sight of her.**

"**Madeline, I'm not joking." JJ yelled. "It's four in the morning. Please come back to bed."**

**JJ then seen a guy, stand in the hallway, holding a gun pointed straight at her in one hand, then holding Maddie tight with the other.**

"**Mark." JJ said. "What the hell are you doing here? It's four am."**

"**I'm here to take back everything." Mark said. "You, Maddie, the house. I miss you guys."**

"**It's to late for that." JJ replied.**

"**What did I ever do to hurt you?" Mark asked, the gun shaking in his hand.**

"**I found you in our bed with another woman." JJ exclaimed. "You crossed the line Mark. And I thought you accepted the fact that we would never get back together."**

"**She dumped me." Mark cried. "She dumped me because the only person I talked about was you."**

"**Calm down." JJ said. "Look, I'm sorry that she didn't see the good side of you. But you've got to understand, my life isn't for you. It's for Maddie. And you don't seem to get the point."**

"**JJ, I've been trying to be a better father, haven't I?" Mark asked. "Haven't I done everything for our little girl?"**

"**You gave an effort." JJ said. "But that's still not good enough. She needs new clothes, new shoes, and maybe even new toys. And don't call me JJ. How many times do I have to tell you. It's Jennifer."**

"**Let Maddie go." JJ said. "I'll take her over to Derek's and then I'll drive you home."**

"**I am home." Mark exclaimed.**

"**You're not staying here." JJ said. "I'll take you home, or you can just leave."**

"**I've already told you, I'm not leaving." Mark said. "Why don't you leave for once."**

"**Because, I'm paying for this house." JJ explained. "I'm paying for everything including Maddie's clothes, food, and even her way to get around. Can't you start taking her for a change?"**

"**If I did you wouldn't get her back." Mark said with a laugh. "She would already be on a plane to LA."**

"**I bet you wouldn't be with her." JJ said. "If you had custody of her, you'd probably send her to your mother's."**

"**Fine." Mark said as he dropped the gun and let go of Maddie who ran over to JJ crying. "I give up. You're always going to be better than me JJ. Even if I try to be the person I should be, you always find something wrong with it."**


End file.
